


Light In The Dark

by SpitfireRose



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Game Spoilers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 12:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpitfireRose/pseuds/SpitfireRose
Summary: Prompto has a nightmare as a result from the torture he endured.Ignis knows just how to bring him back.





	Light In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a thing I wanted to write, and also a prompt for Promnis Week. Win-win.

It’s cold.

Not the brisk cold of an autumn day, nor the cold Prompto’s slowly grown accustomed to over the past few weeks void of the sun’s warmth. It’s one he’s felt only once before, the kind that haunts him even in dreams that possess him like a icy phantom, entire being engulfed by shivering chills. It burns his insides with every stuttering breath, lungs freezing without reprieve from stagnant air and restrained in bitter metal.

Though frozen to the bone just by the dungeon’s unforgiving setting, it’s nothing by comparison of The Chancellor’s frigid flow of commentary and the chilling touch of curious fingers so casually trailing around his bare wrist. Nails trace each imprinted number and inked bar, tormentor smiling a cruel smile while reading the MT’s serial code aloud. Every digit, every symbol that reminds him of what he isn’t. Ardyn knows just how to break every fraying nerve and push every button, chuckling lowly at how the blond would bite his bottom lip, powerless in his predicament to even squirm away.

Prompto doesn’t answer to mockings of how sure he’d been of his friends coming to his rescue. He averts his gaze to The Chancellor’s numerous robes when the immortal man strolls in front of him, asking just where his would-be rescuers are now, then, since they clearly aren’t ever coming to retrieve their defective little unit of a “friend”. Prompto refuses to say or do anything, taking away what small satisfaction he can of the torturer’s joy in riling him up. But Ardyn finds a way like he always does, and he has the scars to prove it. The pain starts, cold boiling away into a searing inferno that consumes him whole, coursing through him like electricity and there’s nothing he can do but scream as the man’s face melts away into a loved one.

Thrashing brings no relief, bound ankles and wrists turning raw and bleeding with each sharp writhing to ineffectively break free. Prompto screeches, wails, openly sobs for it to stop, that he’ll be the soldier that Ardyn wants, that _Ignis_ wants.

But all the Advisor wants is for him to wake up.

* * *

 

Prompto snaps up with gasps and gulps for air, but doesn’t wake right away.

He never does, a series of steps that his lover has long since learned when the nightmares spirit the gunner away. With ease does Ignis expertly find his sweat-soaked locks with a firm yet gentle hand, stroking so very carefully as the other cups wet cheeks. Cautiously, the Advisor draws him close, murmuring soft assurances as foreheads touch.

“Ssh, Prompto, listen to my voice and breathe like I am. I’m here, love. I’m right here.” He whispers over the cries, listening for the telltale whimper of his name in reply. “You’re in our room at The Leville, and I’m right here. I’ve got you.”

The response doesn’t come, instead feeling trembling arms weakly wrap around his solid frame and desperately clutching with all the dwindled strength the blond has to his nightshirt. Ignis smiles despite awareness that Prompto cannot see it for how he buries his face against his neck, adjusting to rubbing circles on the tense, quivering back.

“You’re here with me. You’re safe. No harm will come to you here. Just breathe.”

The whimper is more like a pitiful sniffle when it finally comes, frail and hoarse, and Ignis holds him closer as if his beating heart is capable of melting rampant distress away. Prompto doesn’t protest to the tightened embrace, seeming to curl up like a thoroughly exhausted swimmer to the last lifebuoy.

“I’ve got you, darling. You’re safe.”

Prompto slowly nods against his shoulder, breaking a hand away to seek his lover’s that immediately laces fingers together with a tender squeeze. Ignis coaxes him into laying back down with soft kisses to disheveled hair, murmuring grounding phrases all the while. They stay that way for some time, relying once more on hearing and touch as Prompto nuzzles as close as humanly possible.

“I can procure chamomile tea if you’d like. There ought to be some left in the cupboard.” Ignis murmurs after more time has passed, earning another nod against his chest. “Will you be alright while I set the kettle?”

A moment goes by before the blond’s head moves up and down. When Ignis makes his move to rise, however, a startling cry escapes Prompto and he immediately freezes. Clearly he won’t be then, imagining all the conflicts that war within his troubled love as Ignis takes him back into his arms with a soothing hum of a familiar tune. Despite the scare, the gunner’s practically boneless against him with head tucked beneath the Advisor’s chin.

“ _S-Sorry...”_ A small voice trails off before finishing the unnecessary apologies he’s heard before. “ _Didn’t mean...just happened...”_

Ignis finds his hand once more, pressing the softest of kisses to barred skin.   

“Would you care to accompany me to the kitchen?”

“Whoa, you’re asking me on a date?” There’s a spark of his old self within the ashes, the slightest sight of light to the blind man.

“We’ve been dating for two years, darling.” Ignis reminds him with a fond smile, swearing Prompto’s body heat increases with those adorable blushes he misses witnessing.

“...Can...Can you tell me everything again?” Prompto shyly requests as they part from their bed together, leaning heavily against his lover for support with legs still weak and wobbly as jelly. Ignis doesn’t mind on either account, more than content to recount their relationship that brings both happiness and provide support by carrying most the blond’s meager weight to the dining area of their apartment. It’s worth everything to hear the smile he often fears will disappear for good, and the fragile laugh like windchimes.

Prompto stays on his lap even as the tea’s brewed and gone, relaxed in the sanctuary that’s Iggy’s arms and at peace once more as he quietly nuzzles close. His love responds in kind, sweet kisses tenderly finding themselves on freckled cheeks with the occasional circling caress of a hand on his back.

 _He’s here, he’s safe_ . Ignis reminds himself with each and every one. _My only sunshine in this dark world_.


End file.
